A moisture separator is normally used in a power generation plant such as a nuclear power plant to eliminate moisture from steam generated in a steam generator or to eliminate moisture from moist steam discharged from a high pressure turbine so as to supply dry steam toward a low pressure turbine. This suppresses erosion of the turbine blades and also improves plant efficiency.
A chevron-vane type moisture separator is a known moisture separator such a one disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
FIG. 23 is a perspective view of a conventional moisture separator of chevron-vane type.
FIG. 23 shows the moisture separator 60 where a plurality of corrugated plates 63 are laid between an upper frame 61 and a lower frame 62. Each corrugated plate 63 has a zigzag cross-sectional shape with projections, depressions and flat parts that are arranged alternately. Each of the flat parts has a pocket part. Moist steam S1 enters the moist separator 60 in a direction of an arrow and mist contained in the moist steam S1 adheres on a surface of the corrugated plate 63. Then the moisture streaming in a direction of the moist steam S1 along the surface of the corrugated plate 63 is captured at the pocket part and retained in the pocket part.
The retained moisture falls down along the surface of the corrugated plate 63 into a groove 64 provided at the bottom. Moisture flying along the stream of the moist steam S1 collides against the corrugated plate 63 and is captured by the pocket part in the same manner as above to be removed from the moist steam S1.
The moist air S1, from which the moisture is removed by the moisture separator 60, becomes dry steam S2 and is heated by a heating device (not shown) such as a group of heating tubes provided separately.